


A Room with Five Fans

by Zaniida



Series: Engaging the Fandom (POI) [3]
Category: AO3 Fanfic Authors, POI Fanfic Authors, Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: All-Female Cast (At First), Damsels They Ain't, Everybody's a Writer!, Friendship, Gen, Kidnapping, Mild to Moderate Drama, Nothing Too Traumatic, Panic Attack, Some Swearing, Teasing, lots of dialog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaniida/pseuds/Zaniida
Summary: Five women find themselves captive to a career criminal with a crazy demand.AFan Appreciation Fic, starring my most enthusiastic and supportive fans as the main characters!  John and Harold will be making appearances (eventually), but these gals ain't gonna just sit around and wait to be rescued!





	A Room with Five Fans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M_E_Lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_E_Lover/gifts), [Tipsylex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsylex/gifts), [Lisagarland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisagarland/gifts), [MulaSaWala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MulaSaWala/gifts), [elbowsinsidethedoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elbowsinsidethedoor/gifts).



> The five fans I originally approached about this subject were **M_E_Lover** , **Tipsylex** , **Lisagarland** , **MulaSaWala** , and **elbowsinsidethedoor**. The first four were enthusiastic; elbows was wary, but accepting. (ETA: I'm thrilled that all five of them have responded positively to this initial venture!)
> 
> This fic differs from my usual fare in a couple of ways: First, I've never written Real-Person Fic before, so this is my first attempt to try to make characters distinctly based on existing people. I hope I didn't do you guys too wrong. Secondly, there is a little more swearing than in my usual fare, because even though I try to avoid swearing in my speech and writing, it feels like the realism of the story would make people swear, and that leaving out the swearing would be weird. As usual, whenever I use a swear word in writing, I consider that specific context and the character who's speaking; this is no exception. Nothing here is gratuitous or just for shock value.
> 
> Please bear in mind that these are **AU versions** of the fans. I have tried to stick by most of the details provided to me by them, but certain key factors are different. For example, in this, they're all authors attempting to write genre fiction in one form or another, and I've also switched "likes video games" to " _makes_ video games" and "makes fan art" to "published artist." There are a few other alterations as it seemed good to me to make, to serve the story, to make for a clearer character type, to contrast other characters, and so on. I've tried to play up the positive qualities and downplay some negative qualities that I'm aware of; I'm sure that, to some degree, I've hit stereotypes, but I hope they're not too egregious.
> 
> This is not meant to be a comedy, but it _is_ meant to be a somewhat light-hearted romp, and certainly not to go as dark as my regular material can get. Don't want to traumatize my fans! With all that said: Enjoy!

Denise gaped at the ticket in Lexi’s hand. “You too?! That’s awesome!”

Lexi frowned through her glasses at the thick strip of glossy paper. “I didn’t even know they were holding a contest. You enter just by buying a convention ticket, I suppose?”

“I don’t care _how_ I won, I just -- I wouldn’t even be here if it weren’t for this ticket! I was getting so anxious about flying all the way up here by myself, even though I really wanted to see her talk tonight. My hubby was willing to take some time off work and drive me, but that’s a whole day’s drive from Florida, and he’s already had to take days off to help me with other things this year, so… I almost canceled the trip! But then _this_ came in the mail, and there’s no way I was going to let anxiety get in the way of getting to meet Michelle Nosreme in person. Backstage access!” She let out a squeal.

A few people glanced their way, but then, it _was_ a convention: Enthusiasm was a common trait, no matter your age.

Adjusting her bright yellow scarf, Lexi chuckled. “You seem rather excited by the idea.”

“Oh, you have _no idea_ how much time I’ve put into studying her life -- every role she’s ever had, TV shows, movies, plays, audio books -- did you know she’s a voice in a video game? _Lost on a Creepy Island_ \-- they’re even gonna make a TV series based on that game! C’mon, ask me anything about her, anything at all.”

Lexi smoothed back her short, multicolored hair, which was already starting to get a little frizzy -- and here it was barely afternoon. “I’m afraid I don’t know much about her work. She played a villain on that American crime drama, didn’t she?”

“Actually, she was in episodes from two different _Law & Order_ series, and _Without a Trace_ \--”

“Excuse me,” came a shy voice with an Arabic accent. “You have one of these tickets too? I’m not sure where to go.”

The new girl, college age, had black hair nearly touching the backs of her knees. She was holding up another ticket. Her accent, though strong, wasn’t too difficult to make out.

“Oh, yeah, we were just about to go find the place,” Denise answered. “Does it say which time you get in?”

Studying her ticket, the new girl hazarded, “Two-thirty?”

“That’s right after me,” Lexi said.

“And before me.” Denise pouted. “Hey, care to switch?”

“They’ve got our names on the tickets, Denise. Might cause problems with our IDs.”

“Oh, fine. I can wait. Anyway, we can all go together and stand outside until they let us in. It’s… a little after one,” she said, checking her phone. “We should probably get there early, right?”

“Certainly. Who knows how long of a queue there might be?”

“Anything else you two want to do here before we go?”

Lexi shook her head. “All of the things I’m interested in are in the evening.”

“The same for me.”

“Well, then, let’s get a move on!” exclaimed Denise, starting to walk toward the door. Then she wheeled around. “Oh, hey, what’s your name?”

“It’s Lisa.”

Denise blinked. “Huh.” Then she grinned, and extended a hand. “Well, I’m Denise, and this is Lexi.”

They shook hands. “Nice to meet you,” Lisa said, and smiled, her small mouth making the expression very cute.

“All right,” Denise said. “Now let’s go meet Michelle Nosreme!”

* * * * *

“So have you known each other long?” Lisa asked as they walked down the street, Lexi keeping track with a GPS app and a paper copy of the convention map, which conveniently included some nearby streets.

“Nah, I just met her earlier today,” Denise said. “We were standing in line over at the food court, and I mentioned that I liked her hair, so...”

“It is very nice color,” Lisa said. “I have never seen someone with green hair before.”

“It’s more of a teal,” Lexi corrected. “I’ve had green hair before, though. By accident, before I learned how to color-balance the bleach.”

“Maybe one day I’ll dye my hair,” Denise said. “When I’m feeling more adventurous.”

“You write horror stories, but you’re not adventurous enough to dye your hair.”

“Hey!” Denise punched Lexi lightly in the arm. “Anyway, it’s different, writing something weird. You don’t have to wear it into town every day. Most people who look at you don’t even know you’re a writer, let alone the kind of weird things you like to write.”

“You’re afraid of looking weird, and you live in _Florida_.”

“Florida Man doesn’t represent the entire state!”

Lexi chuckled. “I’m just having a giraffe," she said with a grin. "You know, I don’t think I’d mind it if strangers knew I was a writer. Literature in England is… well, it goes back even before Shakespeare, doesn’t it? There’s nothing shameful about being a writer. Of course, it might be different if I wrote horror stories.”

“What sort of things _do_ you write?” asked Lisa.

“Romances. Not really happy ones -- mostly tear-jerkers. I like seeing characters going through hard times. In fact, tonight there’s a talk on how to make the most of sad moments by setting them up elsewhere in the story. It sounds quite useful, and I’m looking forward to attending; I hope it improves my writing.”

“Lexi’s been published!” Denise enthused.

“Not yet,” Lexi countered. “We’re just in the negotiation phase. But if it goes well, my first book might be out next year.” She glanced at the map again. “At the next corner, go right.”

“Ooh, I hope I can say that, too, someday. I’m nowhere near good enough to be published yet. But I’ve won three contests,” Denise said with a grin. “Halloween-themed stories. Only that was years ago… it’s been over a decade since I was writing regularly.” Briefly, she looked ashamed, but then she gathered herself. “Do you write anything, Lisa?”

Lisa scrunched her shoulders. “Short stories. I’ve been trying to get into some… what is the word… where they put a lot of short stories in the same book?”

“Anthologies,” Lexi supplied. “We need to cross the street, then go left.”

“So, you’ve been submitting your stories?” Denise asked, as they waited for the light. “That’s more than _I’m_ doing.”

“Yes. But I get only rejection letters. I was published one time, though -- in one of those little books you see at the checkout stand, so, not very important. Oh, and some of my puzzles got into a magazine once, and a drawing… but it was a kiddie magazine.”

“Even so, that’s awesome! I doodle a bit, but I’ve never really made anything artistic.”

Lisa looked away. “I haven’t drawn much since I was a kid. College takes up a lot of my time, but I still work on my writing whenever I can.”

“It’s hard to make the time to write,” Denise agreed. “Guess I’m lucky I’m not working right now. I could never write short stories -- everything I write keeps going and going and I never know how to make it come to an ending any earlier than it does. One of my stories has sixty-seven chapters! They’re not even _short_ chapters, either. Once I get started, it’s hard to stop. This evening, there’s a talk on how to condense your writing -- you know, to take out some of the fluff and combine similar parts and use dialog to do two things at once, stuff like that. It’s one of the things I’m hoping to attend.”

“I don’t have that problem,” Lisa said. “It’s hard for me to put together longer stories. And sometimes I make the first chapter and I just don’t see where to go from there. Plus, it’s… I mostly write in English, and sometimes it’s hard to know the right words.”

“Yeah, that must be difficult. But at least you know two languages! I’d love to learn French. Ought to give it a try; my hubby always said that he’d be happy to even get cussed out, if it was in French.”

“I like learning about so many cultures, all these interesting things about the world. So it seems strange, to me, when there are so many people in this country who speak only one language.”

“Yeah, I know, it’s kinda lazy. But that’s the way it is over here! Colleges require a foreign language, so a lot of people learn Spanish or German in high school, but other than that… well, actually, I don’t know how many Americans can even speak a foreign language. Lexi, do you know?”

“One in four,” Lexi said confidently. “That’s how many Americans can hold a conversation in another language. But I learnt that back when my daughter was a pre-teen, so… ten, fifteen years ago? I’ve no idea what the current statistics are. Oh, and about one in five speak something besides English in the home; that one’s more recent.”

“I love how you have all these random facts in your head.”

“Remembering trivial data comes easily to me,” Lexi said, adjusting the GPS app. “I don’t even know where I pick up half the stuff that’s in my brain.”

“I can only do it with stuff I spend a lot of time with. My head’s stuffed with trivia about the TV shows and movies I’ve seen, and the actors I love.”

“Hmm… I think we’re here,” Lexi said. “On the right. According to GPS, the address is for the building at the back of this building. Straight through the car park.”

The trio walked through the parking lot and down a short flight of steps, coming to the entrance of a squat office building, only a few stories high. Despite being midday, the area seemed deserted; no people, no cars.

“Is this even the right place?” Lisa asked nervously.

Lexi examined her ticket, then pointed to the address posted near the door. “Unless they printed the tickets wrong. GPS agrees, anyway. Shall we go in?”

“Shouldn’t there be a... sign, or a poster, or something?”

“Well, if they’re trying to keep Michelle from getting mobbed, they gotta keep it secret, right?” Denise said. “Low-key. I mean, people already know she’s in town, so they’re gonna be looking for her.”

“I guess….”

Denise held the door open, and they entered.

The lights were on in the entryway, and down the hallway, but the adjoining rooms were all dark. Still, there was a sign just inside the door, and Denise’s face lit up: It was a poster with Michelle Nosreme, beaming, in a fetching purple pantsuit with matching hat.

“That’s from her publicity tour in Japan!” Denise exclaimed.

Lexi raised an eyebrow. “You can recognize specific publicity photos?”

Denise punched her lightly in the arm. “It was my wallpaper for, like, a month -- all the photos from that tour. Of course I recognize it!”

“At least we know we’re in the right place,” Lisa said. “It feels awkward without any people around. Like… zombie apocalypse, or something.”

“Oh, come on!” Denise griped, and marched off down the hall, ticket held in front of her like a compass. The other two exchanged glances; Lexi sighed, and they followed her.

By the elevator at the end of the hall was a short man in a dark suit, with a nametag. When he spotted them, his eyes went wide, and for a moment he looked almost horrified.

“Is she here? Is this the right place?” Denise cried out, waving her ticket at him. “You’re, like, the usher, right? We’ve all got tickets!”

“Uh -- er -- yes,” he squeaked, then seemed to pull himself together, and pointed to another poster on the wall -- exactly the same as the one from earlier. “Ms. Nosreme is just upstairs.”

Denise checked her phone. “Just about time for you to get up there, Lexi. Guess I’ll hang out here with Lisa until you get back!”

The usher gave a choking sound, stared at the elevator for a moment, and then looked back at the women. “You… I… I guess you can all go up at once. That ought to be… fine,” he said, not sounding at all like it was fine, but he pressed the button for the elevator anyway. The door opened immediately.

Denise let out a squeal.

“You needn’t radio it in or anything?” asked Lexi, frowning.

“Er… no,” said the usher. “It’s fine. A little bit of adjustment to the timing of things, that’s all. There’s no need to worry; Ms. Nosreme is eager to meet with her fans.”

As they entered the elevator, Denise let out another squeal.

“Well, at least one of us counts as a ‘fan’,” Lexi said. “Denise, calm down. Don’t want to scare her off, do you?”

“Oh man, oh man, oh man!”

Lisa giggled. “Now I'm the nervous to meet her, and I don’t even know her!”

There was suddenly silence, except for the sound of the elevator working. Denise rounded on Lisa, a wild gleam in her eyes.

* * * * *

Denise was in the middle of listing all the coolest aspects of Michelle’s career when the elevator doors opened. Before them lay another hallway, with the same sign. The offices were all dark, but the hallway itself was lit up, as was the room at the far end.

“Before we go in,” the man said, “there are some rules. This is a private meeting, and you won’t be allowed to take any photos or record any video or audio. To be sure of this, the door has been equipped with a EMP unit that will destroy the data on any electronics that pass through it. This includes your cell phones.” He pointed out a raised box on the side of the hallway, labeled _Please Leave Your Cell Phones Here_ , and used a key to open the lid. “They’ll be safe here until you’re done.”

Wide-eyed, Lisa placed her phone in immediately. Denise reluctantly added her phone and digital camera.

“That’s a bit much for security measures, isn’t it?” asked Lexi, but then shrugged and put hers in as well.

The only room with lights on had yet another copy of the poster on the door. Denise went through immediately, into a large conference room. Along the walls were computer desks, and a presentation of some sort was set up on a table on top of the podium to one side. A few doors led off in different directions; lights were on in a couple of the rooms, but the windows were made of patterned glass, impossible to see through.

Seeing that Michelle wasn’t in the room, Denise bounded over to the display, but then turned around, disappointed. It didn’t seem to have anything to do with the actress.

As Lexi and Lisa walked up to join her, Denise opened her mouth to ask the usher a question -- but the door was just closing, and then there was the unmistakable sound of it being locked.

At the sound, Lisa whirled around, her eyes wide. “Are they locking us in? Why are they locking us in?”

Frowning, Lexi strode over to the door and tried to open it, but it merely rattled a bit.

“Oh no. Oh no,” Lisa said, ducking behind Denise.

“I was thinking it was odd that all the posters were the same,” Lexi said. “I don’t think that guy was an usher. And I’ve got an idea why he took our phones.”

Denise ran over to the door and tried it herself, harder, but it wouldn’t budge. “Hey!” she yelled. “Get back here! You jerk! Let us out!” She peered through the thin panels of frosted glass beside the door, but it was impossible to see anything useful.

“Wait,” Lexi said, and started opening cupboards. Eventually, she pulled out a roll of clear tape, and brought it to the door. She took out a strip and carefully smoothed it over the window, then sighed. “Damn. So much for that idea.”

Denise scrutinized the tape. “What’s that supposed to do?”

“It’ll let you look through frosted glass -- if it’s on the side with the etching that creates the frost effect. Which is apparently out _there_ , instead.”

Eyebrows furrowed, Denise glanced around the room again, then headed over to the one element that stood out: the display on the podium.

There were whole stacks of paper stuck together with brads, and filled binders, along with a sort of diorama on the back of the table. Leafing through, Denise skimmed a lot of notes that didn’t make much sense, and then she got to sketches.

“What the hell--?”

“Find something?” Lexi asked, joining her.

“It’s just -- this is the guy, right?” She pointed to a photocopied photograph that had been sketched over, detailing a costume.

“Yeah, that’s him. So he’s the one who set up this display, is he?”

“What is this, some kind of script?”

“Maybe a rough draft for a book, do you think?”

“More like a comic book?” Denise pointed to the storyboard. “Look at all the illustrations.”

“These notes don’t even make sense, though.”

“It’s a game,” Lisa said, pushing in between them. “He’s designing a video game. See -- the layout for the levels, the movements, character stats--”

“A game?”

Lisa shrugged. “These look like design specs for some sort of adventure game. Let me see….”

While Lisa was going through the documents, with Denise trying her best to keep up, Lexi went around trying all the doors. There was a supply closet and three offices, one of them locked. The last door led to a short hallway, with two bathrooms, a small kitchen, and the door to the stairwell, which was also locked.

The kitchen was stocked with several mini fridges, more than seemed logical for an office, and they held a variety of food -- newly stocked, nothing old or half-eaten. The cupboards were filled with cup noodles, drink mixes, bags of chips, beef jerky, and other snack items, as well as canned fruit and canned soup.

The supply closet didn’t stock chemicals, but rather art supplies, including paper and plenty of sketchbooks. It also had several giant packs of toilet paper rolls.

One of the offices had two desks in it, shoved in awkwardly as if trying to get them out of the way, and the office missing a desk had a pair of cots plus a pile of pillows and sleeping bags.

None of the phones in any of the rooms were working. On her way back to the other two, Lexi checked one of the computers. It wasn’t connected to the internet, and when she looked at the wall underneath the desk, she found that the plugin for the internet cable had been mangled.

Aside from that, the computer seemed set up with various word processors and a couple tools for writing film scripts. There were also some programs she didn’t recognize, but which looked pricey. One of the computers was equipped with a large, professional-quality drawing pad.

When Lexi rejoined the group, Denise was looking grim. Lisa was frantically flipping through papers, but Denise was just staring at a couple of pages she’d torn out of one of the notebooks.

“Get anywhere?”

Denise’s expression darkened. “I don’t know how much of this is based on reality, and how much is just his imagination, but… it’s a story about a criminal who’s some sort of Mary Sue, always a step ahead of the cops, and _really_ full of himself. It goes into detail on his skills and all the crimes he’s done. Like, you get to play through this guy’s criminal career, case by case.”

“An adventure game, based on the actual career of a criminal?”

“Yeah. There’s way too much detail to be something he just thought up. Or, well, I would’ve thought it was just someone investing an incredible amount of time into developing a fanfic... if he hadn’t just tricked us into coming up here and locked us in a conference room.” Flipping through pages again, she started pointing things out. “Bank robbery, impersonations, string of burglaries... vandalized a business in a _spectacularly_ asshole-y fashion because he was upset that they put up cameras to keep him from robbing the place. Apparently he once stole a Chevy Corvette Stingray and is _suuu_ per proud of it.” She slammed the papers back on the table.

“He’s a right bastard, then, is he?”

“Yeah. But I’m still not sure how any of this involves _us_.”

Lisa turned around and stared at them. “Do you not get it? He is wanting us to make a game for him.”

“...what?”

She turned back and hunted quickly through the papers, then pulled out an open binder and thrust it at them. “See here? He wants to be the hero in a video game. Or, well, not _hero_ , but the main character--”

“Protagonist,” Lexi supplied.

“--and he wants to show the world how cool he is, how he pulled off all these jobs and never got caught. He’s _annoyed_ that he never got caught… not because he wants to get caught but because nobody _knows_ about him. The game is meant to make sure the whole world learns about what he’s done.”

“Son of a bitch,” Denise said. “He wants us to make a viral video game.”

“But why would he kidnap _us_?” Lexi asked. “We’re writers, not game creators.”

Lisa shrunk into herself a little, and said, in a small voice, “I make video games.”

“What, seriously?”

“I make games as a hobby, but… I have a few of them published on some game sites.”

Denise took in a breath, and paused. “You are getting more cool the more I get to know you.”

With a small grin, Lisa glanced at the floor, but she also looked relieved. “I was going to the game-writing panel tonight. But usually when I mention my hobby to people your age, they say I should use my time more productively.”

“What? Why?" Denise sounded insulted. "You tell them you are having fun making something for other people to enjoy, and to mind their own business.”

Lisa chuckled, but seemed more at ease.

“So this guy wants to get a video game made,” Lexi said. “And he’s got enough money to hire someone to create it for him--”

“How do you know that?”

“I don’t know whether he owns this building or what, but he obviously intends for us to stay here for a while. There’s a month’s worth of food in the kitchen, and some cots and sleeping bags in one of the offices. The area we’re locked in has toilet facilities. And he tricked us out of our phones and disabled the internet, so we can’t contact anyone, and no one knows we’re here.”

Denise swallowed, her breath coming a bit faster.

“So he’s kidnapped two writers and a video game creator, set us up with the equipment we need to transform his idea into a game. Rather than paying for a team to do it. The only thing I can think is that he wants to make sure that the team knows that all the stories are real, but also make sure that they can’t tell anyone about him until the project is complete.”

“So that he doesn’t get arrested!” Lisa cried.

“Precisely. The one thing that concerns me, though, is that we’re not the only ones he’s planning to kidnap.”

“What?!” exclaimed the two of them, in chorus.

“You’ve both admitted that you’re not artistic. The most artsy I get is with my hair and wardrobe. So if it’s not any of us three, then who’s the giant art tablet for?” She glanced over at the computer in the corner, and the others followed her gaze. “That’s another reason I figure he’s rich, by the way.”

Lisa gulped. “We’d have to make graphics for the game. You’re right, he’s going to bring someone else in here--”

“Someone else who thinks they’re meeting Michelle Nosreme! He’s using her good name to lure people into his scheme! Damn his guts, I’m gonna _murder_ him!”

Lexi looked thoughtful. “Lisa, you see that computer b'there? Would you look through the programs? There are several that I don’t recognize, and I’m willing to bet they’ve got something to do with creating video games.”

As Lisa sat down, Lexi headed to the other side of the room, motioning for Denise to join her. Once there, she gestured at the paperwork, and said quietly, “Denise… is there any indication that he might get violent?”

“Well…” Denise considered. “He didn’t list any times that he killed anyone. Or kidnapped anyone, before us.” She rubbed sweaty palms against her pants.

“Unreal Engine!” exclaimed Lisa. “And Unity! I've used these!”

“But from what I read… he seems to get angry easily. Thinks that the world is robbing him -- that he _deserves_ to be a big name in crime, like Al Capone, Doc Holliday, or Machine Gun Kelly.”

“Machine Gun Kelly?”

“That’s one of the names, he mentions it in -- in there. Some infamous gangster. He thinks his name should be famous, just as familiar as, as theirs. Should be--”

“Denise,” Lexi said, taking her by the shoulders. “Hey. It’s gonna be all right.”

“Huh?”

“You’re breathing extra fast and you’ve gone pale. I think you need to sit down before you _fall_ down.”

“Oh,” Denise said, looked around slightly, and then sat down right on the floor.

Lexi hesitated, then shrugged and joined her, even though it wasn’t exactly comfortable, or kind to her knees. She studied Denise for a moment. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“No, it’s-- sometimes I have... panic attacks. Being stuck in here -- it’s not claustrophobia, it’s just… when I can’t leave, when I can’t control it--”

“We’re gonna get out of here. And right now, we’re safe, aren’t we? He’s not here--”

An excited voice came from down the hall, and the trio froze. Lisa ducked under the computer desk, and Lexi was trying to get to her feet when the door was quickly unlocked and swung open. Denise caught a glimpse of the same man, right behind a young, plump Filipino woman with warm brown skin and chin-length black hair.

The newcomer looked toward the center of the room and had just enough time to grin and call out, “Hey, Awesome-Hair Lady!” before the man shoved her into the room and slammed the door behind her. She stumbled a little but caught herself, and turned around in shock as they all heard the key in the lock -- again.

Glancing around at the room, the newcomer took in Lisa peeking out from under the desk, Denise sitting on the floor with her long fingers covering her face, and Lexi standing in the middle of the room, frowning.

“Holy shit,” she said. “Did I just get kidnapped?”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how quickly I will work through this plot. I have a lot on my plate right now, but it was important to me to get the first installment up on my birthday, as a present for all those who support my writing.
> 
> As of this writing, I've just completed _Strip Search_ (last week), and the two open fics are _Best-Case Scenario_ and _On the Other Side of the Mirror_ , both of which I hope to add to during September; I also want to start the second installment of _The Many Kidnappings of Harold P. Finch_. And I've a smattering of short fics and one-shots, some of them already written even if not quite completed. I also have some things planned for later in the year, but it's a bit early to talk about them.
> 
> So, no promises about getting this fic done in a timely manner, but what else is new? I certainly plan to complete it, though -- even if it takes a while.


End file.
